


BTS - Jungkook and Jia (first girlfriend) break up

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [39]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Mental Coercion, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Following months of emotional manipulation, one final act makes Jungkook realise he needs to break up with JiaThis scenario is part of our headcanon universe and involves Jungkook and his first ever serious girlfriend, Jia who has been mentioned in several of our fics.Our headcanon universe, plot and original characters is explained here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistTrigger warning for mentions of emotional manipulation/coercive control





	BTS - Jungkook and Jia (first girlfriend) break up

**PART ONE**

The chiming sound of his phone brought Jungkook’s attention away from the task at hand, getting dressed in his best shirt and tie for dinner. He paused his hands on the knot at his neck and walked over to the bedside table. He heard a tutting sound from the bed and looked over at his girlfriend, Jia, who was currently lounging on the sheets, her own mobile phone in her hands. Jungkook checked the notification, swiping the screen, before putting it back on the table.

“You’ll be seeing them in an hour.” Jia’s voice rang through the room. “Why do they keep texting you?”

Jungkook returned to his undone tie and began the task of knotting it back up in front of the long, body length mirror on the wardrobe door. “It’s a group chat. They’re trying to arrange a lift for Jimin’s girlfriend to the restaurant.” He explained as his fingers worked against the silk material.

“The one from the drama?” She asked, putting her phone aside and sitting up a little.

He nodded. “Yeah. I can’t remember the name of it...”

Jimin and his current squeeze had been dating for a month, having met at a movie premiere.

Jia shifted on the duvet. “My friend showed me one episode. Her character is such a slut.”

Jungkook tried not to be bothered by the malice in her voice as he finished his tie and moved onto buttoning up the top few buttons of his crisp white shirt, fresh from the dry cleaners. “It’s just acting...” He kept his voice light, positive that his girlfriend had meant to be offensive. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach that seemed to always accompany her visits in recent weeks. They had been photographed by the paparazzi a few weeks prior and the management, in a bid to keep his name out of the newspapers, had covered it up by saying she was a hair stylist. That alone had set her off; a huge argument had ensued which left him feeling sick to the stomach but, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, there seemed to have been problems before that.

He heard her tut once more from behind him and he took a deep breath. “She’s really nice. I think you’ll like her...”

“It won’t last.” She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged, a little tentatively, not wanting to cause another argument so shortly before dinner. “Jimin seems happy.” He ignored her sigh and turned around.

“How many people will be there?” She asked, moving from the bed slowly. She was wearing a knee length pale pink dress and looked lovely. Despite the uncomfortable feeling in his lower torso, he couldn’t help but smile at her as she walked towards him. It was at times like this, when she glowed with beauty, that he could see clearly why he had fallen for her eight months before when he had seen her shopping for perfume in a department store.

“Hoseok’s bringing a friend, so ten.”

The whine returned to her voice, breaking a scowl across her pretty features, disfiguring them. “I won’t know anyone!”

“You’ve met Yoongi...” His first instinct whenever she behaved this way was to comfort her, reassure her, protect her. It didn’t matter how pathetic and inadequate she made him feel at times, as though he wasn’t good enough for her, he would always find himself doing his best to make her happy. “You met him last week.”

Her mouth turned down at the corners. “But he was really rude to me!”

He frowned. “Why?” He knew that Yoongi had let her into their shared house when she had turned up unexpectedly to see him. Jungkook had been taking a shower and when he returned to the room, she had been waiting for him in the bedroom, spread-eagled on the duvet in her pretty matching underwear.

“He went straight back to his room and wouldn’t talk to me.” She explained as she brushed his shirt sleeve casually with her manicured hands.

Jungkook shook his head. “I think he was just busy. We’re working on a new album.” His phone chimed again and he checked the screen. Jia followed him over to the wooden table as he read the message, Namjoon announcing that he had finished getting ready and would be calling the taxis to take them to the restaurant. Jia hovered behind him and kissed the back of his neck. He smiled as he typed his reply; his skin tingled pleasantly where her soft lips had touched. She reached around his waist and pulled gently at the white material of his shirt, un-tucking it slowly from his trousers. Jungkook turned around to face her.

“Do you want me to wear something else?” He asked, a little amused.

She pouted as she undid the bottom two buttons. “No. Do we have to go?”

“The table is already booked.”

“But I want to stay here.” She moved onto his belt and began to unbuckle it; her long, painted fingernails deliberately brushed the soft bulge in his pants.

Jungkook sighed, closing his eyes slightly at the sensation. “We don’t have time...” He explained to no avail. Her hands moved to his zipper before slipping the fly apart. He wasn’t quite hard but she ignored this fact as she slid him out of his underwear, squeezing his length between her thumb and forefinger before dropping to her knees. Her pink tongue caressed the flushed tip of his cock; circling it teasingly before swallowing his length. The sight of her on her knees, with his cock in her mouth should have been enough to have him whining with pleasure; she had only performed oral on him a handful of times, complaining that it made her feel like he was only using her for sex. He had never asked her for a blowjob before, so the thought made him feel confused as well as guilty, but here she was, initiating it despite his protests. The continuous pinging sound from the phone in his hand, however, was a constant reminder that he needed to be getting ready and, honestly, he just wasn’t in the mood for this.

She made a small, gagging sound as the tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat as she took him all in, grasping him at the base. Instead of moaning with pleasure, he brushed her shoulders with his fingertips.

“The car is on its way...” He reached down and pulled himself from her mouth; his almost-flaccid cock dropping against his black underwear as she got to her feet, a grimace on her lips. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his trousers quickly, one handed.

“You’re no fun anymore.” She said, turning away from him.

He sighed. “Don’t be like that.”

 

*

She had sulked through all three courses, refusing to speak to the other members or their guests as they tucked into their three course meal of soups, grilled meats and desserts. Jungkook had caught Jin and Yoongi exchanging an uncomfortable look when they asked her, in the taxi, whether she was planning on continuing her degree at university and were faced with stony silence. Jungkook felt conflicted, looking from his band mates to his girlfriend, feeling his chest sink with each passing moment.

Following the dinner they waited outside the restaurant for the taxis to pick them back up. It was a temperate evening and they stood in little circles of two or three talking. Hoseok’s friend, a girl he had met during a crafting course at the local college, had taken a shine to Jimin’s girl and they walked over to Jia as a pair, sensing that she was feeling uncomfortable.

“I really like your dress.” The actress smiled, her voice warm and friendly.

Jia looked over the woman’s figure brazenly. eyeing her obviously enhanced breasts and womanly hips. “They only go up to a size four.” She muttered, delighting in the uncomfortable look the girls exchanged before they walked away, back to Jimin and Hoseok. Satisfied, she turned her attention onto her boyfriend who was standing by the brick wall of the restaurant next to Yoongi, deep in conversation. She sauntered over to them, slipping between them easily and brushing her fingertips against Jungkook’s silk tie.

“This looks really good on you...” She murmured, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear. “I can’t wait to take it off later.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes to himself and reached into the front pocket of his denim shirt. The sound of him sparking up a cigarette made Jia spin on the spot, turning away from Jungkook to scowl at the older member.

“You’re not allowed to smoke here!” She exclaimed, her eyes darting from Yoongi to Jungkook, waiting to see if her boyfriend was going to step in and do something.

Yoongi exhaled a pillar of silver smoke coolly, glancing at her, unimpressed. “I don’t see any signs.”.

She looked around frantically and found, to her frustration, that he was right. Feeling the heat rise in her face, turning her cheeks pink, she focused on the packet in his hand. “It says on the box it can make you infertile.” She argued. “Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Her voice was impassioned.

Yoongi regarded her in a manner which made her rage intensify twofold, with a mixture of amusement and indifference; she had never been indifferent to anyone before.

“Do you see a girl with me?” He asked, his voice low and straight but with sarcasm simmering below the surface.

“Don’t you ever think about the future?” Shifting from foot to foot, she could feel Jungkook growing inpatient behind her, and this infuriated her more.

“No.” Yoongi raised his eyebrow below his platinum bangs. “Do you?”

She opened her mouth to argue but found she couldn’t. Shaking her head, she turned to look at her boyfriend, ignoring the pink blush staining his otherwise flawless cheeks. “Well...” She clutched his arm. “Jungkook would never smoke!”

Yoongi snorted with laughter, shaking his head. Her exasperation boiled over and she felt Jungkook’s hand gently brush her arm, trying to ease her away. She brushed him off.

“You could at least move away!” She directed her attack at the older male, ignoring his snickering.

“I was here first.” He said, his voice laced with humour.

Jungkook took his chance and moved back in, leaning over her. “Come on.” He ushered, embarrassed. “Our taxi is here.”

 

**PART TWO**

The rap line had headed to Incheon for the day, leaving the remaining four alone to rehearse their upcoming ballad. The vocal practise had not gone well, with Jungkook unable to hit any of the high notes despite his rising frustration with himself. Jimin and Taehyung had defended the maknae when Jin questioned this, unexpectedly taking on the role as leader in Namjoon’s absence. They suspected he was coming down with a cold; there were enough viruses spreading their way through their staff to back up this theory. Jin, however, saw the look of doubt and, if he was being honest, guilt, on Jungkook’s face when they brought this up and he knew that whatever it was that was causing him to lose his confidence, it was not simply a sore throat.

Jimin and Taehyung left early to grab a takeaway pizza from the store around the corner before it closed for the night, giving Jin the opportunity to talk to the younger member alone. He wasn’t used to giving advice, finding it easier to leave that to Namjoon, but the look on Jungkook’s face as the others left confirmed that he needed to have this talk. It didn’t take him long to get to the bottom of the problem. It was almost as though the maknae had been waiting for someone to prompt him and he looked relieved.

“I think she’s expecting a proposal.” Jungkook said, his eyes cast downwards at the floor.

Jin frowned. “Have you mentioned it?”

Jungkook shook his head and met the older member’s gaze momentarily, before looking back to his shoes. “No. She’s been a bit up and down these days.”

There was a long pause as Jin thought this through. “Are you happy?” He eventually asked, thinking that the look of the maknae’s face revealed it all.

“Sometimes.” He sounded sad. “But other times she makes me feel like I’m failing as a boyfriend.” He shook his head, more to himself than Jin. “I always feel like I’m doing the wrong thing...she won’t talk about it.”

Jin had noticed the way Jia had been behaving at the restaurant, the week before, and had spoken to Jimin about it afterwards. The younger member had not noticed; his attention had been focused on his own girlfriend. Besides, Jimin had told him, Jungkook and Jia were a really good match. Jin had to agree, despite what he had seen with his own eyes. Certainly, in the beginning of their relationship, the youngest member had positively glowed whenever his girlfriend’s name was mentioned in conversation. He seemed completely smitten by her. His expression now told another story, but Jin tried to ignore it, wanting nothing more than his friend to be happy once again.

“Most people feel like that in relationships.” He reassured, his voice soft and kind. “I’m sure if you keep trying, she will tell you what’s wrong.”

Jungkook stood up slowly, casting a glance at the large analogue clock on the wall of the studio and noticing the time. He clearly had somewhere to be and, despite giving a little nod, did not seem to be feeling reassured by what the older member had said. Jin watched him as he walked over the door solemnly, his head cast down. He paused as he reached it, his hand clutching at the frame.

“She’s stopped taking her birth control.” He murmured quietly without turning around. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jin opened his mouth to reply and his stomach lurched unpleasantly. The sound of Jungkook’s phone ringing, a cheery Justin Bieber hit, filled the room and the maknae left to answer it before the older member could say anything.

*

Jin felt a wave of relief wash over him when he heard the rap line enter the building a few hours later, back early from their trip. He gave them some time to settle down before he joined them in the studio, feeling a little out of place as he closed the door behind himself.

“Have you seen Jungkook today?” Jin asked, finding a spare chair and sitting down between Hoseok and Yoongi.

“No, why?” Namjoon asked, turning away from his silver laptop to look at the older member.

“He didn’t seem very happy earlier.”

“I wouldn’t be happy either.” Hoseok said, keeping his voice surprisingly low. “Do you see what the fans are saying about his girlfriend online?”

Jin shook his head, turning to the red-headed member.

“The company have denied it, of course, but the picture of them together is gaining some heat.” Hoseok shook his head, sadly. “It’s not nice.”

Namjoon agreed. “I asked him last week if he was wanting to go public. He didn’t seem to want to.”

“Are they arguing?” Hoseok asked, looking from Namjoon to Jin. Behind them, Yoongi lounged in his own oversized office chair equivocally.

“I don’t know.” Namjoon said, his voice also hushed despite the fact the studio was soundproof. “It kind of seems like it.” He speculated.

Yoongi sat forward, resting his chin on his hand casually. “She seems a bit unhinged.” He quipped, earning a sour look from the leader.

“There’s no need for that Yoongi...”

Jin shook his head, not so sure. “She’s stopped taking her birth control.” He said quietly. There was a pause.

“What?” Yoongi exclaimed, his expression a mixture of disbelief and disgust. Namjoon and Hoseok both started to speak but Jin cut in.

“As he was leaving vocal practise earlier, he said she’d stopped taking it. He was worried...”

Yoongi scowled, his eyebrows furrowing into his forehead. “What’s she trying to pull?”

Jin shook his head. “I don’t know but I don’t think Jungkook’s ready for this...”

“I don’t think I’d be fucking ready for it either.” Yoongi scoffed, his concern for the maknae obvious.

Jin looked at Namjoon for reassurance but found none. It seemed that the leader was, for once, stunned into silence.

Hoseok chimed in, casting a brief, calm glance at Yoongi before turning to Jin. “Should we talk to him?”

Yoongi started to stand up. “I’ll talk to him...”

“No.” Namjoon cut in and the older member sat back down. He took a deep breath. “ It’ll only make things worse.” He thought for a moment. “I think there’s a lot we don’t know...that Jungkook isn’t telling us.”

Jin sighed. “What should we do?”

Namjoon shook his head. “Nothing. It’s not our business.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, exasperated. “It’ll be our business when he knocks her up!”

Jin, despite the seriousness of the conversation, couldn’t help but make a joke. “Abstinence pledge?” He suggested with a grin, holding three fingers up.

Yoongi looked unimpressed. “That’s not going to work.”

Hoseok sighed from beside his hyung. “Give him a chance to deal with this on his own. If not...”

“We take that bitch out...” Yoongi sniped, earning a grin from Jin and Hoseok and an eye roll from Namjoon.

 

**PART THREE**

_One week later_

Namjoon and Jin had both been trying to call him but their phones had been unable to connect the call. Namjoon brought this up with Jungkook at their next dance practice.

“When?” Jungkook asked.

“Yesterday. Then again today.” Namjoon explained.

“Oh.” Jungkook checked the history page on his phone. “I don’t have any missed calls...”

Yoongi and Hoseok, standing behind the leader in their sweatpants and baggy shirts exchanged a glance.

“Maybe she’s blocked our numbers...” Yoongi murmured, quietly. Jungkook pretended he hadn’t heard but the thought played on his mind all evening. When Jia came around to see him the following day, he brought it up with her.

“I can’t call the other members.” Jungkook explained, perching himself on the edge of his double bed. Jia was leaned back against the covers behind him, her own device once more glued to her hands.

“Hm?” She murmured, not paying him much attention.

“I can’t call them.” He explained, trying to sound as casual as possible in case she took it as an accusation. He didn’t want to believe she had anything to do with it. “And they can’t call me.”

Jia shrugged. She had been playing solitaire on her phone for the past ten minutes in near silence and Jungkook had been beginning to wonder why she had bothered coming around in the first place, if she didn’t want to talk. “Are you sure its the right number?” She asked. “Maybe they’ve changed it.” Her voice gave nothing away but, then again, she had nothing to feel guilty about, believing that what she was doing was for the best.

“They’d have told me.” Jungkook said, sounding a little upset at the suggestion that they wouldn’t have. “I think there’s something wrong with my phone.”

Jia finally put the sleek phone down on the covers and sat up to face him. He turned around to look at her.

“Why do you need to call them?” She queried. “You see them everyday.”

Her reply made Jungkook frown, surely she knew what they meant to him? He really didn’t want to argue, but he didn’t see any other way around this.

“Did you do something to my phone?” He kept his voice low, trying to sound doubtful, not wanting to anger her any more than was necessary. He knew her temper could blow up if she was provoked, but he needed to know.

As expected, her pupils widened. “What?” She bellowed. Jungkook tried not to shrink away from the sound of her voice.

“You’re the only one who knows my password.” He stated, feeling his confidence rise. She may have said one thing, but her expression had given her away and he didn’t know what to do with this information.

“What are you trying to say?” She dodged the subject.

“Uhm.”

There was a pause before she spoke again, practically shrieking.

“They’re a bad influence on you!” She exclaimed, sounding as though she were explaining something simple to somebody incredibly stupid and inadvertently revealing the truth. “I read that Jimin has broke up with the past three girls he has been with. And Yoongi smokes!”

“But I don’t.” Jungkook said, finding her reasoning increasingly hard to follow. “Yoongi’s four years older than me.”

“Exactly!” She declared. “He’s trying to corrupt you! Smoking is a gateway drug...”

Jungkook sighed, trying to protest. “I haven’t even tried it.”

She tutted and the sound grated against him. “It’s obvious he’s trying to get you to start. He’s always doing it when he knows you’re around.”

Jungkook didn’t want to point out the fact that she had only met Yoongi twice, knowing it would only make things worse. Instead, weakly: “He doesn’t do it that often.”

“See! He’s already got to you!”

“But they’re my friends...” He said, his voice finally picking up its strength.

She looked him straight in the eye. “And I’m your girlfriend.”

There was a long silence as they mulled this over. Jungkook refused to drop his gaze, knowing that it was what she wanted; any sign of weakness. It seemed obvious to him now that she wasn’t going to let this drop and the thought filled him with relief.

Eventually, she spoke. “Well if that’s the way it’s going to be...maybe you don’t need a girlfriend.” Her voice was cold and Jungkook said nothing. She left the room, picking up her handbag from the floor, and walking out of the door.

Jungkook closed his eyes, feeling as though a fifty pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he heard the front door open and slam closed.


End file.
